Wiki Activity Study
The Wiki Activity Study (WAS) was a activity study that attempted to determine whether there was a decline of activity on the Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki. It was conducted on December 23rd to 24th privately by SuperTalker101. In this study, the number of logs, new pages & files on the Wiki over time were used to determine whether the activity on the wiki had decreased. SuperTalker101's Goals The goals for the Wiki Activity Study were to determine whether the Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki was going through a decline of activity. It would also further research the reasons behind these patterns of activity and if there was a decline, how we could prevent it from continuing. SuperTalker101 decribed is as: "... a study for the well-being of this Wiki. There recently has been discussion as to whether there is a decline of activity on the Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki. I plan to reveal whether or not the Wiki is actually going through a crisis or not; this study is the answer." Findings New Articles December 15th, '''2019 '- 11 new articles were made '''October 15th,' 2019 - 7 new articles were made Comparison: There were 4 more articles made on December 15th in contrast to October 15th. This shows an increase of activity. December 1st, 2019 - 9 new articles were made October 1st, 2019 - 2 new articles were made Comparison: There were 7 more new articles made on December 1st in contrast to October 1st. This also shows an increase of activity. Logs Excluding bots November 30th, 2019 - 83 logs in history (excluding bots) November 30th, 2018 - 2 logs in history (excluding bots) Comparison: There were 81 more logs on the 30th of November in 2019 in comparison to 2018. This shows a drastic increase of activity. November 30th, 2019 - 83 logs in history (excluding bots) November 30th, 2017 - 30 logs in history (excluding bots) Comparison: There were 53 more logs on the 30th of Nov, 2019 in comparison to 2017. This shows a drastic increase of activity. Files December 23rd, 2019 - 11 files uploaded December 19th, 2019 - 27 files uploaded Comparison: There were 16 less edits made on December 23rd compared to December 19th. This however is weighted mush less seriously as the number of files uploaded does not correspond to the activity on the wiki. Summary Despite the accusations made by several users to "admit it", there is in fact no decline of activity in the Big Nate COMMENTS Wiki.This is supported by the: * Increased amount of new pages per day * Heavy increase of logs (by users, not bots) However, it should be noted that there is a sudden decline in the amount of new pages created as seen on the graph to the right. This may be explained by the event The Leavings. See also Thomasiant's discussion post regarding the activity on the wiki Investigate yourself: Wiki Activity - This study was conducted only by SuperTalker101. Category:Studies Category:Article of the week